A Change in Plans
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: Rhea Shard is a normal girl, thrown into a future of chaos by a decision to be a certain boy genius's test subject for time travel. She's now tasked with rebuilding the time machine so she can return home. But... what if she doesn't really want to go back


(( Hello, and welcome to my fanfic! I honestly thought that FusionFall looked a bit dumb, judging by commercials. I gave it a try, and was astounded! FusionFall is awesome, and I totally enjoy the game. Still debating on whether or not I'm in the position to subscribe… But, whatever.

Let me put a disclaimer, to be safe. I don't have enough money to be sued. I do not own FusionFall, or any product of cartoonnetwork, not limited to its cartoons and games. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. No profit for myself, or anyone associated with me, is being gained.

Some details may have been altered, for the sake of the story. Like, I'll write about her doing actual missions you could do in the game, but there will be other things, too. It's nothing major! It is a fanfic, after all…

Now that that is out of the way, let's begin already! ))

…

Rhea Shard aimed her crayon-gun at a nearby fuse monster in the park. She lightly brushed a strand of her reddish-brown hair out of her wide, blue eyes. Her hair was just long enough to be tied back into spiky, double ponytails, but the 'do still was a bit messy at times.

Rhea stayed hidden behind the nearest fence, since her yellow quilt-sewn jacket, jean shorts, and yellow and pink shoes didn't help too much in camouflaging herself. It wasn't her fault she preferred her old outfit, when compared to the patchy KND suits.

Anyways, she had to be careful to lure the fusion monster away from the others. Her small stature and physique made wielding the common guns a little bit difficult. Therefore, the first shot always had to be carefully executed. Her friend Moon had helped her with target practice, but it became harder when on the field. The targets moved. And Nano Buttercup was still recovering health, unable to stun Rhea's opponents for a while.

With confidence, she pulled the trigger. The crayon-bullet sped towards the buzz-saw monster, and hit it's mark. Just as planned, it came rushed towards Rhea on it's own. Blocking any hesitation, she continued her assault, pelting the monster with her makeshift bullets. Right as it came up close to do damage, she dealt one final blow. With the last pull of the trigger, the fusion monster was destroyed!

Rhea smiled to herself as she collected its fusion matter and any spare taros it may have been carrying. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Rhea brightly smiled in delight as she dug an un-maimed potato out of the debris. Only a few more and she would be able to return to Eduardo! He had offered her a spot in his upcoming picnic, for helping him a day ago. Yet again, his potatoes were lost to fusion monsters. Of course she agreed to help, enjoying spending time with him.

Rhea Shard may have been thrown into the future in an unfortunate accident, now in pursuit of kicking fusion butt and returning to the correct time period… but that didn't mean that a girl couldn't enjoy herself once in a while. Right?

…

Later that night…

"Do you ever miss the past you came from?" Moon asked.

Rhea turned her head to slightly frown at her friend, pausing from pulling back her bed's covers. Moon stared at her curiously from the other side of their small room, laying down flat on her back on her bed, hands pulled back under her head. She still wore her blue skirt and white tank top with a blue sweater. Her hair was dyed blue, and her eyes were green. Moon Xyre was not an official member of KND, but she was drafted to help in the efforts against fuse. Like many other kids surviving the invasion.

"I'm not from _that_ long ago," Rhea remarked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I asked. I mean, you were basically from a peaceful time thrown into this dying world into what felt like seconds, right?" she responded, quoting what Rhea had said days ago. "I have had time to adjust, as things got worse and worse."

"So?"

"So, do you miss the peace?"

Rhea thought to herself for a second. She had been asked this question before. The first time, she gave an honest answer. Everyone thought her insane for her opinion, so she said what people wanted to hear afterwards. But now that she had known Moon for a little longer than a week, Rhea felt safer about being honest.

"Not really," Rhea finally answered. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her shoes. "Truthfully, it's a bit… fun in this future. Well, maybe not 'fun', but definitely interesting. Not at all boring. Plus, I have friends here, since we met by fighting alongside each other. It's nice."

"So are you saying that you didn't have friends in the past?" Moon asked.

Rhea looked away, towards the blank wall. They were underground, in the living quarters under Hero Square, therefore no windows could be found in the rooms. "No. Not really," she answered. "I just never really 'clicked' with anyone at school, plus I was new."

Moon smiled at her. "What about Dexter?" she persisted.

Rhea turned to look back her, a suspicious look on her face. "What about him?" she defended.

"A girl just doesn't randomly decide to trust a geeky boy running up to her in a lab coat and purple gloves, that she just met, to send her into the future for some unnamed experiment," Moon teased. "What's your connection to the boy genius?"

"I'm not playing 20 questions right now. I'm tired," Rhea said with a hint of annoyance. She flopped down onto her side, facing the wall and pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on," Moon whined. She had the tendency to be a real busybody sometimes.

After no response from her roommate for a minute, Moon got up to switch off the light and crawl back into her bed.

Rhea listened to Moon as she settled down, while thinking about Dexter. She hadn't seen him for a week and two days now, since she first came to the future. She stared towards the crack in the wall in front of her face in the dark, remembering how brief he was with her.

She appeared, he asked her to help beat fusion Buttercup, and then he sent her on her way out of the lair. Since then… the only things she heard that had to do with him were orders for missions passed on to her through several people between them.

_That jerk…_ she thought, bunching up blanket fabric in her fists. _I have to repair the time machine, and he doesn't even spare the time to talk to me, much less help me. After I agreed to going into the future for him and everything._

_Maybe he replaced me._ Rhea's heart sunk a little. The experiment with her failed, so he could have found someone else to help him. She wasn't needed anymore.

Somehow, through all the thoughts of uncertainty and conflict, she drifted off to sleep.

…

"_Hey, science partner girl! I need someone to help me with an experiment. Will you do it?"_

_Rhea looked up from her seat on a swing in an empty playground, to see that red-haired nerdy kid from her chemistry class rushing up to her after spotting her from across the street. He had helped her with the in-class chemical mixture lab earlier._

"_What?" she blankly asked, too wistful to hear to what he had just said._

"_I am conducting an experiment in time travel, and I am in need of a test subject willing to help me. Will you give me a hand?" he asked, looking a bit flustered from running here._

_Staring at him with a slight blush, she simply answered, "Okay."_

_With a smile of determination, he replied, "Alright then, let's go." He ran in the direction of his house as soon as she stood up. "I'm Dexter, boy genius, by the way," he said over his shoulder as she caught up._

"_I'm Rhea. Rhea Shard."_

…

(( That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and all that good stuff. By the way, I have actually created Rhea Shard on FusionFall. If you happen across Rhea, then feel free to say hello. And don't worry, she doesn't bite. ))


End file.
